


Jeopardy

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a traitor in their midst, but that could wait until tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's MMOM2009 Challenge - Day 11

Tyler let off another burst of gunfire before ducking back behind the relative safety of the building's corner as the answering salvo from Lizard weapons tore chunks out of the brick work. Across the way, he could see Donovan laying down a covering fire to help those trapped further ahead fall back to a safer position.

This was the third ambush in two weeks and Tyler knew that could be no coincidence. Someone was feeding information to the Lizards, and that someone was going to slip up eventually and pay for their betrayal.

Donovan knew they had a traitor in their midst too, and they had changed their headquarters several times during the last week for that very reason, choosing an alternative site every couple of nights just to stay one step ahead of the informant and the Lizards that followed. For both his and Gooder's sake, Tyler hoped the betrayal was over something more selfish, such as a promise of power or position in whatever new order Diane had promised once the Resistance was destroyed. He didn't want to see Donovan's reaction if the informant turned out to be protecting some member of their family, especially any kids. Gooder would want to play the hero and rescue whomever the Lizard's were holding over that person but, as far as Tyler was concerned, that person had placed Donovan in enough jeopardy already.

He fired another burst around the corner, taking satisfaction from the cry of pain as a Lizard went down in the hail of his bullets.

Worse than Gooder's potential heroics would be suffering his abhorrence, as Tyler fully intended on shooting their traitor. He wanted to make certain they could never betray anyone else.

When the last of their people reached safety, Tyler glanced towards Donovan for affirmation before sending one more burst towards the Lizards as he retreated. Once he had found sufficient cover, he stood his ground while Donovan pulled back, both of them working like a well-oiled machine until they could slip away, leaving the Lizards empty-handed once again.

***

The basement of a deserted church seemed a little crowded at first but once Tyler had pushed through the battle and world-weary fighters and their families, he found Donovan had already staked out a spot for a command post. Tyler nodded in approval as it offered not only an easy escape route in the case of an attack but also seclusion, limiting the chance of anyone overhearing them discussing tactics by accident. Someone had laid out two sleeping bags in the corner but Tyler knew, for a fact, that Julie would not be using one of them. Her affair with Donovan had ended before the start of the second invasion and he knew that neither had any intention of renewing it. Also, having lived through several wars, Tyler knew it was a little risky keeping all of the leaders of the LA Resistance in one place, and Julie had been happy enough to split their forces into two separate groups.

So far, Julie's people had been left alone, so Tyler knew the traitor had to be among the ones who'd remained with him and Donovan. He looked back, scanning each face in turn but no one pinged on what Donovan had labeled his 'spidey-sense'. Sighing heavily, he turned back to the sleeping bags, rearranging them to his liking and folding back the top half. If anyone had ever noticed that the two sleeping bags were always arranged into a single unit, then they kept it to themselves.

He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the doubled sleeping bag. The day had been harder than usual, and they'd lost a good man out there after walking into that Lizard trap. However, Tyler knew he couldn't brood on it tonight. He was dog-tired, his eyes closing almost as soon as his head hit the makeshift pillow.

He'd slept for maybe twenty minutes before the soft padding of sneakers impinged on his 'spidey-sense', waking him instantly.

Donovan gave a wry smile, blue eyes crinkling with a little remorse for waking him, before turning back to draw a curtain across the opening of their little space, offering them some small measure of privacy.

"I noticed you set the guards in pairs," Donovan stated softly, obviously wanting to keep his voice low so it wouldn't carry beyond the thin barrier of cloth. "I thought you wanted to catch our traitor. Pairing up the guards won't give anyone an opportunity to sneak out, and get spotted."

Tyler stretched some of the kinks out of his body; he really was getting too old for sleeping on concrete floors with just a thin layer of sleeping bag beneath him.

"Not tonight."

The twinkle in Donovan's eyes grew brighter, his lips rising slowly. "Got something else planned for tonight?"

As a reporter, Donovan was used to words but Tyler had always preferred actions so instead of a verbal answer, he shoved back the sleeping bag and reached down, slowly unzipping his jeans. He grinned, offering what Faber had called his shark smile, as he pushed the jeans down to mid-thigh, wriggling temptingly while observing Donovan's reaction. The flush that tinted Donovan's cheeks looked almost as hot as his smoldering eyes. He saw Donovan worry at his lower lip as his lover stood looking down on him with hungry eyes; his fists clenched by his sides, most likely to prevent him from reaching out when Tyler pulled up the dark t-shirt before pushing aside his boxers and wrapping his hand around his already hard and heavy cock. Tyler pulled on his erection slowly, reveling in the glide of silken flesh between his fingers, thumb sliding over the sensitive spot just beneath the tip and sending shivers of pleasure through him.

Another stroke had a soft, choked off sound falling from Donovan's lips, and Tyler watched from beneath hooded lids as Donovan's eyes flicked from his face to his groin and back, unable to settle on either. Tyler grinned again as Donovan shifted uncomfortably, well aware of the effect this was having upon his occasional lover. Donovan's tight blue jeans looked as if they had been spray-painted onto him, and now they revealed the obvious bulge of his hardening erection. He chuckled low in his throat as Donovan gave up all pretense of indifference; the normally agile fingers shaking as Donovan fumbled with the button and fly of those tight, tight jeans.

Tyler shared in Donovan's sigh of relief as he freed his cock from its denim prison, those long fingers curling around the hard length, matching Tyler stroke for stroke.

When he felt the first warm coils of approaching orgasm deep in his belly, he captured Donovan's desire-darkened eyes, refusing to break contact. The warmth spread rapidly until his whole body was caught in the heat of his release, semen splattering over his busy fingers, over his exposed belly and chest. Every sense narrowed, focusing with laser precision upon his lover's rapidly moving fist and the arch of his back as Donovan followed him over the edge.

Weak at the knees, Donovan collapsed onto the sleeping bag next to him, panting softly. He accepted a handkerchief from Tyler with murmured thanks, cleaning himself swiftly before toeing off his sneakers, and stripping off his jeans and boxers. The items were set next to Tyler's discarded clothing, leaving them both clad in only t-shirts, naked from the waist down; Tyler pulled the cover over them and zipped it halfway.

"Come here," Donovan whispered, and Tyler obeyed this order without question, moving into his lover's arms for the small amount of security and comfort they offered in a dangerous world. It was a luxury he'd rarely afforded himself before Donovan entered his life.

"Tomorrow we lay down the bait and trap our mouse," he stated quietly, and Donovan's arms tightened in agreement. Tomorrow they would flush out the traitor but, for tonight, Tyler wanted simply to lie beside his lover. He closed his eyes and slipped into a deep and restful sleep, knowing he could relax as Donovan would keep watch over him through the long night.

END


End file.
